gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Nightblade
The Lost and Damned Grand Theft Auto Online | related = Lycan }} The Western Motorcycle Company Nightblade is a chopper style motorcycle featured in The Lost and Damned and Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Bikers update. Design ''The Lost and Damned'' The Nightblade appears to be based on an Orange County Choppers 10th Anniversary or an older Harley Davidson Dyna Street Bob. This motorbike is mostly used by the Angels Of Death and can be considered as the counterpart of the Innovation. Like other similar bikes, there was a Beta version of it in Grand Theft Auto IV, having the "Nightblade" badge on the transmission cover, as well as a different handlebar joint with a speedometer dial mounted on it. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Nightblade returns in Grand Theft Auto Online with the same chopper appearance as in TLaD, but now sports a newer design similar to the Harley Davidson Night Rod Special. Notable changes are a small frame under the extended fuel tank, an air filter in front of the engine bay and the addition of tubular frames on the lower area. The seat only covers part of the rear section and rear-view mirrors were added to the handlebars. The Nightblade also sports new lights. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance ''The Lost and Damned'' As a chopper-style bike, the Nightblade feels heavy in both acceleration and handling. However, it still can reach high speeds, much like other similar choppers in the game and braking is acceptable. The Nightblade barely perform wheelies due to its rather heavy appearance and produces wheelspins on dirt. TLAD Overview ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' GTA Online Overview Image Gallery Nightblade-GTA4-front.png|''GTA IV'' (Beta) Nightblade-RGSC-GTAO.jpg|The Nightblade on Rockstar Games Social Club. Locations ''The Lost and Damned'' *The Nightblade appears, along with the much rarer Wolfsbane, in Malc's first random character encounter. After finding DeSean, he leads Malc and Johnny to the cheating bikers in Westminster, where their bikes can be seen. Once the random encounter is completed, the player can take one of the seven bikes, which three of them are Nightblades with a blue color. *Can be seen in the bike races. *One of the bikes you have to steal for Angus. *Can be found driven near the Hickey Bridge, if the player is on a bike. *Can be found parked under the highway at the Angels of Death Clubhouse. This is under the Hickey Bridge on the southern edge of North Holland. *Can be found after midnight at the crossroad in front of the Linen Lounge (North Holland) while driving a Double T Custom. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be bought from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $100,000. Trivia General * The Nightblade plays the following radio stations by default when entered: **''TLAD:'' Liberty City Hardcore. **''GTA Online:'' TBA. GTA Online *If the player has purchased the Nightblade, they will receive exclusive clothing for a limited time. Navigation }} de:Nightblade (IV) es:Nightblade pl:Nightblade Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in The Lost and Damned Category:Bikes Category:Choppers Category:Gang vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Liberty Chop Shop Category:Vehicles in Grand Theft Auto Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Western Motorcycle Company